


Size Matters

by turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has nothing to do with a size kink. </p><p>Bro takes Dave shopping and pushes his buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

> For lovely Chelsea
> 
> sorry I'm too lazy to edit

The mall was crowded, but that was only to be expected. Friday nights always brought teenagers in by the dozen until it seemed as though the tiled floors that paved the strips of space between shops and stores were bursting at the seams. There was a kind of Narnia-ish feel to the smaller shops, and the longer he looked, the more confused Dave grew. Where the fuck were they fitting those people?

The little record store thankfully had no such business. There were still people, but in this particular space gathered quieter, more sophisticated people. People of class. Amiable, thoughtful and intelli-

"Do you have any Dead Mau Five records?"

"Bro get the fuck out of here, I don’t get off for another half hour or so," Dave groaned as he turned around, the record in his hand falling to his side as he turned to face his older brother. Can’t a man catalogue in peace? Bro merely laughed as he moved to Dave’s side, a hand coming up to mess his hair as the other swiped the album from his fingers.

"Ooh, Justice, good choice kid. Bringin’ this bad bitch home, or do I have to pay for it this time as well?" He sneered in a light voice, no real malice in his tone as he handed him back the record and turned to the stacks. His fingers tapped across the tops of the vinyl as he flipped through them, pulling them out every so often, only to put them back just far enough away from their proper position to make Dave’s life that much more difficult.

"Hey, asshole, if you’re gonna take them out, put them back in the right place," Dave grumbled as he trailed after Bro and shoved the records back into their proper alphabetically organized position. Bro only plucked them out two at a time after that, sticking his tongue out at him all the while. Two could play at that game, though, or at least participate in that last little portion of the challenge.

No sooner had Dave stuck his tongue out with the appropriate corresponding facial expression did the haughty voice of his supervisor come, a dry “Dave put your tongue back in and take care of the customer,” making sure his tongue was tucked safely back in place.

"Alright, alright he’s just a fu-friend." Dave patched up awkwardly as he took Bro’s hand and led him away from the front of the store. The back recesses of the shop were less inhabited, anyway. Most of the popular, more mainstream music was kept in the front, and Dave sniffed indignantly when Bro pointed out he looked more comfortable back here where he belonged.

"Just because this stuff hasn’t got a top forty spot on the charts doesn’t mean it isn’t good. What the fuck are you doing here anyway, Bro, you never visit me at work."  
"I just wanted to stop in and say hi, I never get to see you anymore Davey," Bro pouted as he did his best to look as small and vulnerable as his broad chest and tall frame could allow.

"I fucking live at home! I’m still in the goddamned high school- we ate breakfast together!" Dave seethed as he folded his own arms, but not before he rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
"I just wanted to give you a ride home." Bro said with as convincing a smile as he could muster as he lifted his eyebrows repeatedly over the edge of his shades. Dave crossed and uncrossed his arms a few more times before he sighed and stepped away, reaching out with one hand to flick Bro’s collar.

"Fine, just don’t fucking break anything, or I’ll make you pay for it." He glowered as he slipped back to the front. Bro only nodded a few times and turned to the wall of records, falling into a little distracted daze as he perused the selections.

Twenty minutes later, a pair of strawberry blond haired men exited the record shop. One of them was carrying a bag of records, only one of which was broken. To say that Bro was a bit of a bull in a china shop would be no small comparison, even if he actually tried to be gentle with the records.

"Bro where are you going please tell me you didn’t park on the polar opposite side of the mall, I mean come on that’s just cruel, man, you can’t expect me to slave across such a distance twice in one day, the bus drops me off there as well…" His words went unnoticed as Bro pushed on through the thinning crowds and into the clothing department stores. It was rather strange seeing Bro peer into the windows at fancy jeans and slacks and shirts and skirts- Dave hadn’t ever thought he’d be one for high fashion.

"Come on, dude, what are you doing, if you’re lost we can find a directory. The nearest fabric store is within easy reach, I assure you and your puppet business will be in safe han- Bro no."

Dave’s efforts went entirely unnoticed as Bro hooked his arm in his and led him into a fine department store. The lighting was low, kind of pretty against the dark wood finish all the clothes were sorted on. Everything looked refined and polished under Dave’s eye, and even the low hum of quiet music fit perfectly into the rich atmosphere. It would have been nice if the first three digits of the price tags alone hadn’t been enough to make him queasy, and Dave protested further in a hushed whisper.

"Bro, no, you have plenty clothes at home, you don’t need any of this shit, much less with how much it fucking costs."

"These aren’t for me, kid, relax." Ugh. Fuck that calm and collected voice. All Dave wanted to do was go home, maybe jerk it, and then fucking sleep, was that really too much to ask?

"Well I’m not going shopping for your new boyfriend, if that’s what you’re here for. I’m going home on the damn bus, have fun looking at sizes and realizing just how big an ass he really is." With that, Dave turned on his heel to leave. He might have been successful, too, had it not been for the firm and warm hand on his wrist.

"They’re for you, dickwad, now sit still and gimme your damn size." He mumbled as he dragged him back to the smaller, slim selections.

"Bro I don’t need any clothes," Dave sighed as he came to a stop behind him. "I have enough already, hell I got some just last week."

Bro shuffled between the tables and racks, obviously not listening as he rubbed the crisp fabric of nice slacks between his fingers appreciatively.  
"Did you know bleach only gets blood off of the floor?"

This man was insufferable. Pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, Dave groaned as he spoke. “Bro this is why I am the one who does the damn laundry.” 

"I just wanted to help," Bro said as he poked his head up from over a rack of tan khakis, an obviously "I’m not actually sorry but look at this stellar pout" expression on his face. It was a miracle Dave hadn’t punched the half-grin right off his lips.

"You’re gonna pay." He seethed dejectedly as he stepped out of the aisle. "For the pants, too."

"Wow. I’m shaking in my boots," Bro dead panned as he floated between the racks of clothes, holding up ridiculous shades or burgundy and charming slate grays for Dave’s judging eyes. Where were the goddamn skinny jeans in this place?

Eventually they found themselves facing a wall of shelves packed in neatly folded jeans. Dave passed over to the lines holding his preferred fit. Bro trailed along, squinting a little at the numbers denoting size.

"Don’t strain yourself, Bro, we’ll get you glasses tomorrow," Dave scoffed as he turned to look, almost letting a smile come to his face.

"I don’t need glasses," Bro growled as he jabbed a finger into Dave’s back. The younger man yelped a little and arched himself away, turning to face him with a huff as he crossed his arms. "I was just trying to find your size."

"You don’t know my size, douche, just ask or something and save yourself the trouble." Dave said as he laughed quietly. He should be crowned Most Tolerant Person in the World for putting up with his brother. Seriously, though, were all families like this?

"Nah I’ll just take a look," Bro said, and before Dave could retort with the proper ‘we just went over that Bro, do I need to get you a hearing aid, too?' he was no longer a yard or so away from him. In the blink of an eye Bro's broad shoulders slid up and bumped against Dave's nose, and he could feel the drag of denim on denim as Bro's thigh slid between his own. A hand pressed into his back to hold him steady; probably a good idea considering Dave's tendency to react immediately in such a situation. It seemed to be for naught, though, as he did not recoil at all from Bro's sudden proximity.

"I- Bro wha-" Dave’s spluttering went unnoticed once more as Bro’s free hand slid down his tapered waist. His slim fingers paused just a moment too long on the curve of his hips, and to fight the rising blush on his cheeks, Dave cast his gaze to the side. He peered desperately around the little niche in the back of the store. There were no people around, but that didn’t mean they were exactly safe here.

"Let’s see here…" Bro mumbled. The fine hairs on the back of Dave’s neck stood up as he could feel his always slightly chapped lips stir the hair behind the shell of his ear. Some small part of Dave’s mind shouted about how nice they’d feel on his own. Of course all thoughts were halted in their tracks when Bro removed the hand from his back and landed it firmly on the top of his thigh. With every inch it traveled higher, Dave’s heart rate picked up in speed. The shivering seemed to act on it’s own schedule, sending little spasms up his spine as they pleased. Dave was at least pretty sure his mouth was open. His eyes were a little more troublesome, always sliding shut with every brush of the hand on his hips. Traitors.

"Keep it in your pants, Dave, I’m working here," Bro snickered quietly as he tugged at the top of his jeans, "Size matters, after all." Dave could feel the slight drag of rough leather brushing his exposed lower back and his pulse quickened. The front of his jeans were growing increasingly tight, regardless of Bro’s light tugging at the top of his jeans, much to his embarrassment.

Bro clicked his tongue lightly. “Coulda guessed your size blindfolded,” He mumbled as he released his pants in favor of dragging his hands back down the curve of his ass. The small noise from the back of Dave’s throat rose unbidden, thankfully quiet enough to only be audible to Bro’s ears. Dave shamefully tucked his head into Bro’s chest after that, his hands coming up to grab fistfuls of his shirt by his sides. That was a horrible idea. Did the man always have such an addictive scent?  
"Easy, Dave, don’t wanna ruin these pants too, do ya?" Bro teased as he shifted his thigh against the bulge in Dave’s jeans. The stuttering inhale he took shocked him back to his senses, though, and Dave pushed Bro back as he turned his head away. His cheeks were burning and his jeans were horribly tight, and he was the most miserable person on the earth.

Goddamn brothers.

Goddamn stupid brothers.

Goddamn stupid sexy brothers.

Bro let his hands fall to the side. His fingers twitched a little, as though they wanted to return, but he kept firmly in place.

"Do you want th- okay yeah," Bro hung back as Dave marched to the wall of jeans and pulled a few pairs down at random, only barely paying attention to which sizes or styles he was pulling from. A couple wiggled their way through the tables and racks to the wall of jeans beside them, and after one glance Dave turned around and marched away. Bro trailed after him, expecting Dave to take himself straight to the counter and pay, but instead he veered off to the left to a little door in the corner.

"I don’t think you need to try them on, we can always return them," Bro said as he followed Dave into the dressing room, peering around behind the safety of his shades as they hid his nervous gaze. "I don’t mind coming back, really," He said with a small cough as he nodded politely to a young man who stepped around him and into a room.

"Yeah no I just wanted to make sure of a few things," Dave said in a light voice as he picked an isolated little block in the back of the fitting room, the jeans folded neatly in front of his hips as he nodded for Bro to get in first.

Throat dry, Bro blinked a few times before he caught on. With a casual shrug, he passed Dave into the stall and sat down on the little black seat provided. Dave filed in after him and tugged the door shut with a soft click.

"Asshole," he spat in a near whisper. Bro opened his mouth to say something, but the opportunity was taken as soon as the stack of jeans was launched at his face. Pushing them to the floor, Bro shot Dave a cheeky smile as he looked up at him.

"What, you didn’t like it? I find that hard to believe, you’re still all riled up." Damn him for being right, seriously. Dave shifted a little uncomfortably, his hardon doing nothing to disappear, especially under Bro’s gaze.

A soft creak sounded to their right and Dave’s shoulders tensed. The fitting room next to them was occupied. No matter. Bro didn’t need to talk through what was going to happen next.

Stepping forward confidentially, Dave popped the button of his jeans. With a flick of a wrist, he demanded Bro sink to his knees in favor of the gray carpet floor under his little black seat. He didn’t miss the light red blush that crossed his cheeks, not the nearly automatic response to his silent demand. In the room next door, the unwelcome intruder sighed laborously as he too dropped his pants.

Dave took a step forward and slid down the zipper of his jeans, his breath caught in his throat much in the same way his heart was. Dare he remove his shades? Well, why not, Dave was in charge here, wasn’t he? Maybe if he was quick about it…

Slim fingers gracefully plucked the shades from Bro’s eyes and cast them to the chair behind him, and before Dave could even raise his own hand he faced back around and smiled up at him smugly. When he was littler, Dave always felt that Bro could read his mind. Maybe there was some truth to that.  
No matter. If Bro could do it, so could he. Dave’s shades landed with a soft noise on top of his as he casually slid his hands down to his hips again, this time pushing his jeans down to his thighs. Cool as a cucumber. He could do this.

Bro shuffled forward on his knees on his own account, sliding his open palms down his thighs and to the top of his calves. Smaller, shaking fingers tangled in the soft blond hair and tugged gently, as if imploring the man to get on with it already.

Of course, nothing could ever be this easy.

Dave’s silent rage went completely unnoticed by Bro as he pressed his nose into the soft hair at the base of his cock. If Dave didn’t know any better he would have called that nuzzling, and a sharp tug to his hair saw shocking orange eyes glance up dryly- as though Dave were ruining his fun. Goddamnit, nothing could be easy with this man.  
“Come on,” He said as his eyebrows furrowed. Their neighboring occupant dropped a hanger, and Dave nearly choked on his spit. Oh yeah. Other people still existed. For his part, Bro merely smiled up at him with a wicked glint in his eye. Dave bit his bottom lip and canted his hips forward, seeking any kind of friction at this point, and too frustrated to care where he got it from. Bro pulled back and away, sitting on his haunches as he pretended to find interest in the carpet.

“Fuck, fuck please,” Dave whined, his voice quiet and pleading as he insistantly pulled at his hair. Bro looked up at him with a confused kind of expression and peered around their tiny little room, pointing at his chest when his eyes landed back on Dave.

“Yes you, please Bro, fucking please…” The blush on Dave’s cheeks creeped up to his ears and the back of his neck as he heard the man next door pause in his movements. It was like they were separated by a sheet of glass rather than drywall, he could feel eyes on his frame as a set of ears picked up every little whine in his voice.  
Thankfully, Bro seemed satisfied. He pulled himself back up and slid his hands up to Dave’s thighs and further to his hips, rubbing his skin gently as he kissed the flushed head of his cock. For his efforts, Bro earned himself a quiet sigh and a loving pet through his hair as Dave closed his eyes and relaxed under his touch. It was hard to stay mad at him.  
Until he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and pulled off with a loud and wet slurp.

Dave went rigid before him as the man in the next room squeaked a little. There was absolutely no hiding it any longer, he might as well pull out a megaphone and announce it to the whole mall, because Bro Strider was giving him head and wanted everyone to know about it.

He could just feel his snicker as he kissed down his cock, and it didn’t stop as he licked a broad stripe back up to his head. Dave’s fingers stayed firm in his hair through it all, though, helped along a little by his moment of paralyzing fear.

“God, Bro, you’re such a whore,” He seethed as he curled his fingers tighter in his hair. “Everybody’s gotta know that, too.” The glare he got in return was a little gratifying, though not as much as the split second of surprise as he took command and forced himself further into his mouth.

“Might as well put your mouth to use the way I want to,” He breathed as he rocked his hips forward, eyes shut tight against the sloppy wet heat surrounding him. Bro worked his tongue up against him as best he could, letting his hands fall to the back of his knees as his eyes implored Dave to do what he pleased.

Well… If he insisted.

Dave pulled his hips back and held him steady by his hair. Before Bro could get a word in edgewise he rocked back in, fucking his mouth shallowly as he dipped his hands down to the back of his head. He swallowed around him obediently, hardly putting up a fight as wet and soft noises escaped his mouth and throat. Dave ignored them as he drove his hips faster, lip caught between his teeth and stomach muscles clenched as he pumped his hips faster and harder. If there was a way to visit heaven on earth, this was it.  
Bro slid his hands up and down his thighs and rubbed his thumbs across his hips. He wouldn’t keep his tongue still, and for that Dave never loved him more. His head was spinning with how good it felt, and he couldn’t see straight through his pleasure. In fact, he wasn’t even paying attention to how much sound they were making, and Bro was taking advantage of that as he moaned around his dick, looking up at him with needy eyes. The occupant next door hastily exited his room, and the door banged shut with a final sounding snap.

Well, now that they were alone…

“Good boy, Bro,” Dave taunted as he fisted his hair and pulled his hips back. “Come on, you can finish me off yourself.” He said with a wicked smile as he rubbed the head of his dripping cock against his lips. Bro shot him an unimpressed glance before he brought his hand up and began fisting his dick, mouth open wide and tongue lolling out as he kept his eyes locked with Dave.

He was gone in a few strokes, dragging a hand away from Bro’s hair to bite down on his thumb as he painted his tongue and cheek in cum. Dave could hardly stand straight as his knees melted from beneath his hips and he slumped forward a little, bracing his weight against Bro’s strong shoulder as his older brother cursed a little and brought a hand up to clean off his face.

Eventually Dave made it to the little black seat, and he fell back with a quiet gasp as Bro stood up soundlessly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Heh… You did good,” Dave commented, still spacing out as he could only smile dumbly up at Bro. He must have missed his answer, because soon enough the still slightly fuzzy shoulders were back in his field of vision, and a leather-clad thumb was nudging his chin up.

Oh hot damn, a kiss…

Dave flung his arms around Bro’s neck and leaned up, mouth already open as he pressed his lips sloppily into Bro’s. He definitely wasn’t expecting him to open to him so soon, but what really threw him for a loop was the mouthful of cum Bro apparently hadn’t swallowed.

“Oh god gros-” Dave whined as he tried to pull away, but Bro’s strong grip in his hair kept him in close as he used his tongue to push the rest of the cum into Dave’s mouth. Smiling a little in his triumph, Bro pulled back and swallowed the traces, flicking Dave on the nose as the younger boy grimaced and swallowed himself.  
“Next time you cum in my mouth, kid, I’m spitting it on your jeans.”

Wow. You hate shopping with Bro.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted at my brand spankin new [writing blog](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
